Safe in my arms
by prettyaliens62
Summary: When Randall enters Boo's room to do his usual scaring, he notices something wrong with her. Just to let you know, Randall is human in this story. If you want to know what he looks like, look at my profile picture. He is really handsome. ;)


**Safe in my arms**

Randall slowly opened Boo's closet door and quietly slithered inside. He quickly camouflaged himself into Boo's pink wall, appearing invisible. Randall looked over and saw Boo lying on her stomach, with her face in her pillow. Completely unaware of Randall's presence in her room. Randall smirked at the realization that Boo does not know he is in her room.

He tip toed over to Boo's bed, but stopped when Boo lifted her face to wipe her eyes. Randall noticed she was crying and she had a red hand print mark on her right cheek. Randall's eyes softened. _That's why she's crying. Someone hit her._ Randall felt the sudden urge to go over and comfort the little girl. He gently called out Boo's real name. "Mary." Boo jumped a little and looked to her right to find Randall standing next to her bed.

She gasped and backed away from him. She sat in the corner of her wall and pulled her legs to her chest shaking. Randall looked at her with sympathy. He knew she was going to be afraid of him. Randall gently walked over to her and got down on his knees. "Mary, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Mary sniffed and looked fearfully into Randall's piercing green eyes. She noticed something different about them. She didn't see hatred in them, but worry. Randall opened his arms to Boo.

"Mary, come here honey. It's okay." Boo hesitated for a moment, but found herself crawling over to him. Randall pulled the little girl to his chest and held her. Boo sniffed and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Randall stood up with Boo in his arms, and walked over to her bed. He sat down on it and slowly rocked Boo back and forth. Boo began to tear up again. Randall felt something wet and warm on his chest. He looked down and saw Boo crying again.

He pressed his hand to where she was smacked and tenderly wiped the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb. "Shhhh...shhhh...Don't cry. It's okay. You're okay." Boo hiccupped and pressed her head closer to Randall's chest. Randall stroked his thumb softly over the hand print on her cheek. He had to know who did this to her. "Mary, who hit you?" Boo looked up and looked into Randall's eyes. She sniffed and told him. "M-mommy hit me." Randall held her closer. "Why did she hit you?" Boo looked down.

"I spill juice on the floor, and she got angry." Randall felt himself getting mad. Boo's mom had no reason to hit her like that over a spilled drink. Randall took a deep breath to calm himself. Humans can be real cruel sometimes. Mary grabbed a piece of Randall's long purple hair and began to twirl it around her tiny finger. Randall noticed this, but he didn't stop her. He smiled a little and let her play with his hair. As Boo was playing with his hair, Randall noticed he has been gone for quite a while.

He had to return back to Monstropolis before Mr. Waternoose has a fit over him being gone for too long. Randall looked down at Boo and held her tiny hand in his larger ones. "Mary, I have to go back home now." Boo looked up at him looking like she was ready to cry again. "Don't leave me Randy… please stay with me." Boo began tearing up. Randall's heart broke. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice. "Mary…I have to." Boo pressed her face into his chest and cried.

Randall held her tightly and began rocking her again. "Shhhh…don't cry. I'll come see you again. I promise." Boo looked up and wiped her eyes. "Pinky promise?" Boo held out her tiny pinky. Randall smiled. "Yes, I pinky promise." Randall locked his pinky with hers. She smiled and he smiled back. Boo then let out a tiny yawn. All that crying really made her tired. "Are you sleepy?" Boo nodded her head. Randall laid Boo in her bed and pulled the covers over her. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to where she was smacked. "Sleep well Mary." He softly whispered into her ear. Boo smiled and fell asleep. Randall quietly walked over to her closet. He gave one more quick glance at Boo. He smiled softly and opened the door.

_**The End.**_

_**What did you think? Did you like it? R&R and tell me! :) Thank you for reading! xoxo**_


End file.
